Little Sister
by Winchester-Colt
Summary: Chap 1-2 re-written. Harry is turned into a girl before being left at Privet Drive. When evil follows all too close she is saved, adopted, and re-named. Completely lost to wizarding England, she has a different life... As Sam and Dean's little sister.
1. Little sister

Disclaimer; JKR owns Harry Potter. Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. I respect them both, and I make no money writing this story,

Summery; Harry is turned into a girl before being left at Privet Drive. But when evil follows all too close she is saved, adopted, and re-named. Completely lost to wizarding England, she has a different life. As Sam and Dean's little sister.

Songs for this chapter; Davy Jones lullaby, Potc.

* * *

"_**Sammy! SAMMY!"**_

"_MARY!" Footsteps pounding up the stairs.. Drops of blood falling from the ceiling... The piercing screams from mother, then infant that followed._

_Flames engulfing the small nursery. Fire and smoke spreading everywhere. _

"_DADDY!"_

"_Take your little brother outside as fast you can; don't look back! NOW, DEAN, GO!"_

_The sound of Little footsteps running down the stairs, and out the front door._

"_It's going to be ok, Sammy… It's all gonna be ok..."_

John Winchester jolted awake. He took a moment to gather his bearings before shaking his head, trying to fling the horrible memories away with his fatigue. It had been 5 years since that night; the night his wife was killed. The night 4 year old Dean and 6-month-old Sammy almost didn't make it out in time. The night that yellow-eyed demon had come into his life. That night had nearly destroyed his family, turning John into one of the most successful hunters ever.

That night, obviously, still haunted him.

"You alright over there, John?" John turned his head to his part-time partner and nodded.

"Yeah, Bobby, I'll be alright." He answered. Bobby Singer looked him over one more time, just to be sure, and nodded.

"Alright… If you're sure."

John looked back to the house they were staking out. Number 4 Privet Drive. They had followed some hard to find leads and omens in order to locate this place, and even then he wasn't sure he was in the right place.

"So, this baby's mother, when it was 5 months old, was killed in the nursery? Burned into flames, like Mary?"

"Sorta." Came the southern-tinted response.

John blinked, and looked back to Bobby.

"'Sorta?' What do you mean 'Sorta'?"

"'bout a month ago Lily Potter was killed in her son's nursery when he was 5-months-old. Her husband was killed too, in the living room. Their baby, Harry, went missing. This." Bobby said, pointing to the house. "Is Petunia Dursley's home. Lily's sister. They have their own 7-month-old, and now a 6-month-old. A six-month-old someone just dropped off on their doorstep a month ago… the day after her sister's murder. So now, we're just waitin' to see if the yellow-eyed bastard shows."

"So, you think that the same demon that killed my wife tried to grab this baby… before the 6 month mark? And just dropped it off? That don't make no sense, Bobby. The demon had the baby all to himself a month ago… Are you sure about this?"

"Sorta..."

"So, you're just taken a guess that he's coming back for the baby?"

"Sorta..."

"Once again, what do you mean by, 'Sorta'?"

"Because they are two different babies…" Bobby said, reaching for a tanned file that was on the dash, and passing it to John.

"First off, we don't know if it's the same demon. MO seems different. Ours never killed the father before… and never handed off the child to others, neither. Secondly, the Potter baby was a boy. This one?" Bobby said, pointing over the steering wheel, to the house. "It's a girl."

John blinked, looking back to the house. "Still seems like a long shot to me, Bobby."

"Sorta..." Bobby agreed, nodding wisely. John looked to Bobby, raising an eyebrow. Bobby smirked back in reply.

* * *

Petunia Dursley cuddled and cooed at her two little darlings; her big, strong boy in his crib in his own room, pouting and whining for another bottle. Her new sweet and quiet baby girl was already sleeping soundly in her crib in the second bedroom. Almost a month ago, her life was wonderful. She had her wonderful husband, a baby boy, and better status with the other housewives in Surrey then she had ever had before.

Then, a little baby was dropped off at the door. She and Vernon almost panicked, thinking it was her freak sister's little boy. Then, to their surprise, they found it was not a boy at all, but instead a perfect baby girl. It was obvious the poor, hopeless girl that had given birth to her couldn't care for her... So, the mother made a hard choice, and had left her daughter to be raised by the Dursleys.

It was no doubt that the mother must have seen how wonderfully her and her husband had been taking care of their own child, Dudley. And, being impressed by their lifestyle and qualities, knew there was no other family in Surrey fit to raise such a precious baby girl.

Now, a month later, Petunia could say her life was truly perfect. She not only had her husband, son, and house, but also the most lovely baby girl. Well, except for the scar she had on her forehead… But that only meant Mother-Daughter makeup time would come a few years earlier. The neighbors now all revered her like a saint for taking in the little girl, Vernon had been given a raise, and all the extra sales and customers the event had given him where adding up wonderfully. Why, it had even made the paper!

Yes, life was truly wonderful for Petunia Dursley.

She stood there, beaming in her stolen spotlight as she looked back over to Dudley. His little fist waving wildly as he screamed again. Petunia sighed, moving finally into her little boy's room in order to hand him another bottle. Hoping it would finally settle him down and get him to sleep.

She took her time, holding the bottle for him as he drank it greedily and wiped his mouth when he drooled. Then she tucked him back in when his eyes finally closed. It didn't take too long, but long enough for Petunia to want to check in on the other baby before going back downstairs. After all, she had just fed Dudley the other baby's bottle, so now she'd need to see how much time she'd have until she needed to make refills.

Petunia exited the baby blue nursery, and entered the nursery colored in soft pink. And froze in horror with what she saw... A man, wearing a long black cloak, was standing over the crib; pointing a sharp knife right over the baby's stomach. A knife that already had blood on the tip… Petunia immediately dropped the bottle she was holding, the glass bottle shattering on the floor.

The man simply turned his head, disgusting, malformed yellow eyes looking back at her lazily…

It was then that Petunia screamed… immediately finding herself being thrown against the wall and dragged up toward the ceiling…

* * *

John and Bobby both heard the scream at the same time. Without a word, both men grabbed their weapons (a silver knife and Bobby's demonic handbook.) and jumped out of the car. Soon both were bursting through the door and taking the stairs two at a time.

Sadly, they were already too late. The mother was dead, and the husband was only just waddling out of his room, a look of shock on his face.

John nearly froze, an identical scene running through his head. The mother was stuck to the ceiling; Droplets of blood dripping from her stomach. The room was all too quiet and calm, even for a nursery. The baby was lying alone in the crib.

He knew what was going to happen next. John jumped for the crib just as the flames came to life, expanding all over the room. Bobby didn't need to be told to go to the other room and grab the other baby; he had already leapt into action as well.

Seconds later, both babies in hand, John and Bobby bolted out the front door. A furious Vernon Dursley breathlessly screaming after their heels. All three men stopped, turning to the house. The flames burned into the other rooms upstairs, and then, just as John remembered, a huge explosion from upstairs shook the house and the surrounding grounds.

It was over... Bobby's research had panned out, and the yellow-eyed demon had shown up. But he had gotten away once again…

John then looked down to the little baby in his arms, seeing green eyes staring up at him in pained and teary-eyed wonder. He frowned to himself as he looked down to her stomach... There, cut right under her belly button, not deep but still past the skin, was an odd shaped sigil; with curled ends on both sides.

This wasn't even close to what had happened to his Sammy... But the evidence was still clear; the demon had gotten to this baby as well.

* * *

The fire fighters and police officers were nicer than expected. They believed John and Bobby whole heartedly when they said they had heard a scream, and ran in. The fact that two nosey neighbors were poking their heads around at the same time, and that the men hadn't brought a gun to this hunt helped them out a lot as well. John doubted that a loaded shotgun would have helped them at all with looking innocent.

After a through inquiry the police then turned their minds toward another situation; namely, Vernon Dursley. Who was now loudly demandingly that they "take that cursed devil-infant" and leave him and his son alone.

John, having two boys himself, didn't like the sound of that at all. He had grieved over the death of his wife as well, but turning on an infant? That was almost too much to take.

But he waited calmly until the police had fanned out a bit more. Once the firemen had left and there was only one squad car and ambulance left, John finally went looking for him. John planned to have a talk with the man before he left. Somehow he knew he'd have to turn this man's thinking around; maybe after telling Vernon about his own wife and his son would help snap that his head back in place.

John checked around the back yard first. When that failed, he walked in through the sliding back door of the kitchen, only to find that the house was quiet. Way too quiet... The only sound being some running water in the upstairs bathroom. John's marine senses immediately went on high alert. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

He ran to the staircase and took the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. It was then, that he heard the words that nearly froze his blood.

"… then I'll just have to get rid of you myself, you little WITCH! Unholy, unnatural, FREAK!"

John got as far as "Unholy, Unnatural" before he burst through the door... Luckily, he got through the door right before Vernon forced the child's head under the water filling the bath tub. However, he had startled Vernon; who in turn, panicked and jumped… subsequently dropping the helpless infant in the tub.

First, John leapt at the fat son of a bitch, knocking him harshly into the wall. Second, he dove at the tub, frantically trying to get hold of the infant that was floating aimlessly in the water. It was a harder task than expected, as the child was moving wildly, wrapped in a wet (and somewhat slippery) receiving blanket. John also had to fight the instinct to yank the child out of the water, as he, or the weight of the completely soaked blanket, could easily break the little girl's neck.

John's heartbeat seemed to be pumping a mile a minute, time itself seeming to speed up. It was like a slow motion horror film, or a horrifyingly vivid nightmare. Every second that passed seemed like hours of failure, but John just couldn't seem to get a good hold on the (now) struggling infant.

Suddenly, John remembered how he used to pick Dean out of his lazy boy when he'd fall asleep with him. John quickly cupped both his arms and, with some difficulty, managed to literally scoop the baby out of the water. John then braced the baby's small frame against him. Once the baby was steady, he immediately uncovered the flap of blanket that covered the baby's face.

The sound of a sputtering cough and a load, high-pitched cry filled the bathroom, causing John to let out a sigh of relief.

John looked around to locate Vernon, just in time to see him being handcuffed by an officer with Bobby screaming out the window for the medic. John looked at the red, frantic and pathetic form of Vernon Dursley, their eyes meeting for a moment.

Seeing that Vernon was on the floor, cuffed, and on his way to his doom and the infant he had literally tried to DROWN now safe in his arms… John couldn't help himself.

He smirked.

A full-out, down-south, 'I-just-fucked-your-mum' smirk… And Vernon looked even more livid then he had before.

* * *

"Soooooo…" Bobby said, as he stood next to John. The medic had finished changing the baby girl's clothes and was now tossing some extra onesies into the newly stocked travel bag.

John turned and gave Bobby a harsh look, "So what?"

"So… What are you gonna do 'bout this?"

John sharpened his look as Bobby put his hands in his pockets. "What makes you think I'm gonna do anything at all?"

Bobby looked to the police car, where Vernon was now screaming and yelling about how the infant was a devil witch. Then going on to yell about how he was going to hang her, or burn her just like her witch mother, causing John frown even more.

The medic turned to the radio, making another call to child services; who responded back with "An officer will be on their way soon. You'll just have to wait."

John turned his attention back to the little green-eyed girl as the medic placed her in the tiny car seat, placing her bag next to her. It was then that John realized what was happening. They were tossing the little girl away… to the legal system, to a foster family, to an orphanage, it didn't matter. They were still going to toss her away, she was all packed up and ready to go.

"You know what's gonna happen, John… you know that demon's got a plan, and you heard what that man said more than once, her mama was a witch."

John looked back to the little girl. Her fluffy head of black baby hair, pale and soft white skin, shining and innocent green eyes…

"Damn it, John, don't you get it? Demons popping up in nurseries, mothers dyin', Babies missin', you had to save this girl TWICE in one night. Twice! Once from her own damn uncle. And don't tell me you ain't wondering where that scar on her forehead came from, when she can't even walk yet… this don't feel right, John… Hell, its down-right disturbing."

Bobby stepped in closer, and whispered harshly at him "…And where they're taken' her, John, ain't nobody gonna be able to help her. Ain't nobody gonna know how."

That was what made John make his decision; made the choice that he had been pondering on ever since he had pulled her out of the water. He was going to take her.

"Think you could forge adoption papers?"

"Birth slips and shot records, too."

"Go start the car…" John said, turning back to the medic. Bobby nodded and turned around. Moments later John heard the rumble of the retail car. That was his queue, his time to act. John stepped forward, and tapped the medic on the back.

The medic turned to him, his partner staying on the radio.

"Hey. Hate to bug you, but the officer just said that he needs you to check out that Vernon guy real quick… Think I might have knocked him a bit silly." John said, with a small grin.

The medic smirked back, as he turned, and grabbed his med bag. "Don't worry about that, mate… I would of knocked a block off of him me self." was all that was said. He turned and took off to the police car.

After the medic was out of sight, John moved. He knew he didn't have much time, and they'd already worn out their welcome a while ago. So, with one quick swoop he tossed the baby's bag over his shoulder, and then grabbed the handle of the car seat. With a brisk turn and a shuffle he was on his way to the car, careful to stay in the shadow of the ambulance so that the remaining officers didn't see him. Luckily, Bobby had already opened the back passenger-side door, so John just hopped in, quickly belting the carrier in.

Then, with a swift slam of the door, John gave a pointed look to Bobby.

"Drive. Now."

* * *

The medic was heading back to his ambulance at the same time as a stern-looking child services worker was being escorted over by an officer. When the medic joined them, he saw them gaping at an empty emergency cot. He gaped as well.

Soon the child services officer was screaming orders, the police officer was yelling over his radio, and the medic… Well, the medic realized he had just been done over, done over in an epic way.

* * *

Bobby was grinning ear-to-ear. Maybe he should have had left well enough alone, but after looking at the little girl.. And seeing the way that John was looking at her..

He knew what that little girl's life was in for right after she went into the system, and knew she would be better off with John. He'd done a dang good job with his boys. Even if little Sammy didn't really know what was going on just yet. And Bobby was sure that little girl would be just fine in their care… Hell, the worse that could happen was she would soften up John a bit, which didn't seem too bad.

"You sure you can get all that paperwork done in time?"

"Hey, I got you and your boys three passports in two days, didn't I?" Bobby said in his defense, shooting a glare to the back seat.

"True, Bobby. That you did…"

"Yep, but first thing's first. You've got to pick out a name for that little girl."

Bobby saw the confused look that crossed John's face as he looked down at the little girl.

"Well... I can't really think of anything off the top of my head. She doesn't look like a Mary or Jane…" John mused. And that was true, if she had been blonde and blue eyed, maybe. But pitch black hair with emerald eyes? None of your normal down-home names would do.

"Well, you want her to be a Winchester, right?"

"Well, Yeah…"

"So, just go back from that. What girls name would go good with Winchester?"

John only took a second to think before replying, "Well… Rose would work."

"Rose? Not bad, but you should keep it as a middle name. Too many 'Rose Marie's' or 'Rose Mary's' running around…"

"Alright then… middle name. But what should her first name be?"

Bobby looked around the car before spotting a group of lore books to his left, Roman and Greek, mostly.

"Helen?" Bobby asked, thinking of 'Helen of Troy.'

"Helen Rose?" John deadpanned.

"Alright, Alright…" Bobby looked back to the other books in the car; noticing one of his odder finds. It was a rare print that he found about two years after he started hunting.

"Hey, John... That Guy was ranting and raving; pitching a fit over the girl's mother a lot. Saying she was a witch..."

"Yea… Why?" John asked skeptically. Bobby smirked and grabbed the book, tossing it back to John. John grabbed it easily, and looked at the cover.

"Aradia; 'The Queen of Witches'?" John questioned as he read the title.

"Yep!" Bobby said, grinning ear to ear.

John looked at the little girl, with her pale white skin, green eyes, and black hair... well, she'd definitely look the part when she got older…

"Well then, little Lady… how do you like the sound of that?"

The little girl just cooed up at him, and started chewing on her key-ring teething toy with a smile.

"Well all right, then, looks like we got ourselves a name..."

* * *

11-year-old Dean Winchester sighed as his 6-year-old brother Sammy tossed another fry back into his bag. He hadn't even touched his drink or finished the last few bites of his burger. Dean sighed, sitting up straight to get his brother's attention.

"Sammy, finish eating your dinner."

"You call this Dinner? It's junk food." The four-year-old replied petulantly, tossing the rest of his burger in the bag as well.

"It's what we've got, so quit bitching."

Sammy gasped in shock and staring wide-eyed at Dean.

"You… You cursed!" Sammy squeaked out, pointing at his older brother.

"Ya! I cursed! So what? Now eat!"

"No!" Sammy said stubbornly, sitting down cross-legged and folding his arms.

"Sammy… just eat!" He groaned out, now sounding exasperated as he tossed himself back onto the sofa.

"NO! Not until dad gets back…"

"He could be gone for DAYS…"

"He said he'd be back tonight!"

"He said that in Austin, too!" Dean yelled back. Sammy suddenly fell silent.

"He said that in Austin, and in Bridgeport, and in Indiana… don't you get it?" Dean said, grabbing the fast food bag, and forcing it back into Sammy's hands.

"Now eat. Dad will get back when he gets back."

Sammy pouted and then huffed as he opened the bag, and put his hand back inside.

"You don't have to be such a jerk, you know." Sammy said, narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Well, you don't have to be a whiney bitch, but you are…" Dean deadpanned. Sammy brought his burger back out, and started munching away quietly; silenced by his older brother's dominating presence. Even when Dean sat back down, he kept his eyes on his little brother.

"Jerk..." Sammy mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean retorted.

But Sammy was not to be kept down by Dean's glare for very long. Soon Sammy was back to pouting and tossing fries back into the fast-food bag. Dean ignored it, since he had finished his burger.

"Hey, Dean…"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"What does dad do when he goes on these trips?" Sammy asked, trying not to meet his brother's eyes.

"Sammy, didn't I tell you to stop asking that?"

"But Dean!" Sammy said, turning around and looking up at his older brother. "I really, really want to know! And you know I'm gonna find out one of these days, anyway… Please Dean; just tell me…"

They were interrupted when a key was heard slipping into the motel room door. Dean jumped to attention and Sammy's face seemed to light up. The door opened, and soon both Sammy and Dean were both rushing toward.

"Daddy!" "Dad!"

But then, both Sammy and Dean both stopped dead in their tracks... Their father was carrying a bright pink infant car seat with a fairly large pink blanket draped protectively over it, keeping the contents of said car seat warm and concealed.

Dean stared at the pink-covered invader as if it was an alien, Sammy with wonder and interest.

"Dad…" Dean said, sounding more than a little distrustful. "What is THAT!" He asked, pointing at it. Sam just walked straight up to the car seat, and started to tug the blanket off.

John chuckled fondly at Sammy, as he ruffled his hair with his free hand. He then turned back to Dean, and nodded at him, as if to tell him it was safe.

"Why, this would be an Itty Bitty baby girl..."

"A baby…" Dean stated, as Sammy finally tugged the blanket off the car seat. Sure enough, laying in the car seat, sound asleep, was an Itty Bitty baby girl. Sammy blinked and stared at her as she dozed. Her head laying lightly to her left, as her hand gripped loosely on a plastic toy key chain.

Sammy and Dean both looked with wide eyes at the tiny, fuzzy-headed baby. Both confused, interested and entranced.

"Boys; I want you to meet Aradia Rose Winchester. Your little sister."

* * *

HELLO, READERS! ^.^

This is my Supernatural/HP crossover. This was written because I've read a lot of sucky and good 'Supernatural Sister' stories, and I've recently realized that I love Female Harry. So I wanted to mix the two, and see how it turned out.

First off, I won't be doing too much Dumbledore, Order or Angel bashing, but they will be getting what they deserve. The Dursleys, the YED, Bela, and the Wizarding world though, I will happily bash and torment. They tick me off.

John Winchester I love, So sorry to all the John haters out there! No additional suffering will be added. But if it makes it any better, I plan on having so little used Supernatural chars show up in later chapters, to help fill the gaps. *Cough* Pastor Jim and Caleb. *Cough* ^.^


	2. Family Matters

This chapter was made to explain the Winchester family and their relationships a little better.

I'm one of the Supernatural fans that loves the Winchesters' strong but dysfunctional family. I'm hoping to add to that with Airy, not take it away. She will also have her own issues with her brothers and problems to work out with being a witch and a hunter.

Some people have explained a worry that I might go a little 'Mary Sue'. I hope to prove them wrong with this. She will have flaws, she will make mistakes. She will not be all powerful. I don't even plan on her using a gun anytime soon.

Songs for this chapter;

_'Lullaby for a stormy night'_ by Vienna Teng

_'Missing_' By Evanescence

* * *

Little Aradia, or 'Airy', learned at a young age what her father did for a living. Unlike Sammy, she was told as soon as they were sure she understood she was supposed to keep it to herself. She was barely even five years old. It was the same time John stopped reading her bedtime stories, and started reading old lore and other things to her. He also enrolled her in tumbling classes the same year.

When she was six, an older girl tried to push her off the 6-foot-high jungle gym, because she was the newest girl at school. But Airy, instead of falling straight down, literally floated down to the ground and landed softly on her feet. Later on that same day the girl's hair suddenly and inexplicably turned a hideous shade of green. Neither would have been a problem, if Dean hadn't seen both events and told their father.

John was outraged that she had used magic, even incidentally, against another person, especially another young girl. He grounded her for the first time in her life, and took away her storybooks for a week. "NEVER use your magic like that! _EVER_," "Act like a lady!" and "Behave like a young girl should!" were soon at the top of John's list of repeated quotes.

Her father also transferred her from tumbling classes to full on Gymnastics. Sam made sure to make it to every one of her Gymnastics meets, and she made it to every one of his soccer games.

When she was 7, she learned that not all hunters like witches... Even young ones that weren't evil. Two hunters named Terry and Lawrence found out about Airy. They somehow convinced John that they needed his help with a hunt, and that it was perfectly cool to bring her and the boys. The hunt was rigged, as the two hunters knew that the ghost only went after young children, specifically, young girls. Luckily, Sam had stayed behind with her and was able to salt the spook away.

They had nearly gotten Airy killed, and nearly lost their own lives as well… after John and Dean got done with them. The news spread quick; Witch or not, Aradia Rose Winchester was not to be touched. Not unless you wanted the wrath of the Winchester men to fall on your head. Some hunters still treated her cruelly, but none of them tried to go after her again.

On her 8th birthday one of the candles on her cake fell off and accidentally lit the table cloth on fire. But somehow, just by putting her hands out and focusing, she conjured a forceful blast of wind and put out the flames... and squished half of her cake. It was then that John and her godfather, Bobby Singer, decided that she should start learning how to use her magic _without_ breaking things.

She started with a large stack of books from Bobby's. Then, she was tutored by one carefully hand-picked medium, followed by a Wiccan priestess named Rosemary that they met along their journey. She learned how to use tarot cards, spirit boards, and how to perform a séance. She could also make holy water four different ways. All by the time she was ten. That was also the summer she finally knocked Dean off his feet when they were sparring hand-to-hand. It would be the first and last time.

After her ninth birthday her brothers and father took off for a hunt in Chicago and left her by herself at a hotel for the very first time. She had dinner waiting for them when they returned. John started trusting her more and more to be on her own after that.

On her 11th birthday, she got the letters that would change her life. Her acceptance letters to the Salem Witches Institute and the Windsor magical institute.

* * *

"DAD, WHERE ARE YOU?" 11-year-old Aradia shrieked; her wild black hair flying in waves as she ran straight into the apartment. The Winchesters were renting it until the end of the semester. 21-year-old Dean (who had gotten a GED years ago so he could hunt full-time) was sitting at the kitchen table making silver bullets. Dad, or John, was melting said silver. He simply turned from the stove to look at her.

"Yes, Princess, what is it?"

"Yes, _Princess_, what is it?" Dean's deep voice jeered as he grinned. Aradia rolled her eyes at the abuse of her nick-name as she held out the two odd parchment letters.

"I got accepted to a private school!"

John and Dean both looked to one another and frowned. Then, 17-year-old and nearly 7-feet-tall Sam walked in to the kitchen behind Aradia, his AP science book in his hands.

"What's going on?" Sam asked sounding confused. His voice was just as deep as Dean's, but somehow much softer.

Aradia turned to Sam, seeing as Dean and John weren't sharing in her joy.

"I GOT APPECTED TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL! _TWO OF THEM!_ LOOK!" Sam was the only one in the family that seemed to value books as much as Aradia. He beamed with pride.

"What? Really? AIRY, THAT'S GREAT!" Sam said, scooping up his tiny little sister in his arms and spinning her around. "THAT'SOGREAT, THAT'SOGREAT, THAT'SOGREAT!"

"I KNOOOOOOOW!" Aradia laughed, smiling as she let her giant of a brother spin her around. Sam then put her down and gave her a hug.

"Sammy…" Dean growled, causing Sam and Airy to both look back to Dean... and their father. He did not look happy in the least. Sam then let Aradia out of his grasp, but kept her close at hand. He and John had been at odds for years now, and he seemed to pick up on the vibe quicker than Aradia did.

"Aradia Rose, what is going on?" John asked in a voice that made her smile drop and nearly start quaking in her boots. There were many things John Winchester was when he was mad, and 'scary' was always at the top of the list.

"I just said… I got into a private school." Aradia said, suddenly feeling guilty as well as scared. For what reason she didn't know, but she was feeling it none the less.

"Dad, I don't see how this is a bad thing..." Sam said, trying to be the first to mediate the situation.

"Sammy, stop right there; I was talkin to your sister." John said sternly, effectively cutting Sammy off as he had done many times before. Sam looked like he was going to interrupt again, but a calming 'Sammy…" from Dean seemed to quiet him.

"Now, Aradia Rose, you explain what is going on, right now."

"I was just walking home from school, when I got to the front of the apartment. Sitting on our mailbox were two owls. A brown one with an orange beak and a spotted one with brown wings, yellow beak..." John nodded, seeming to be pleased that she was remembering details. "When I walked up to them, they dropped these two letters into my hand!"

"So, you got two acceptance letters from private schools… From two Owls?" Sammy asked, raising his eyebrows at Aradia, looking confused. While she had never really lied before, what she was saying now seemed totally unrealistic and nearly out of the realm of possibility. Dean just eyed the two letters distrustfully.

But John seemed almost to be expecting this. The sternness left his face, and he looked to Aradia seeming a little more curious then confused.

"And then?"

"And then the birds flew away and I saw the letters where addressed to me. So I opened and read them, and they say I got accepted into two private schools! Two private MAGIC schools! See!"

Aradia then unfolded the two parchment papers, and walked over, handing them to her father. He started to read both, side by side, as if to compare the two.

As John read on, his face seemed to soften and lighten, little bit by little bit. Dean seemed to relax as well, but much less then John. Sam on the other hand, looked as if the devil himself had just sent the letters. There was not a hint of the previous joy on his face. As a matter of fact, he looked quite disappointed and upset.

John looked back down to Aradia, who was looking at her father with wide, almost expectant eyes. She had hoped, SO hoped that her father would let her go. That he would be happy and proud of her. John took a moment and blinked. Then, he smiled.

"Well, now... Ain't that something?" John Winchester said with a large smile plastered on his face.

Aradia smiled back and nearly leaped forward into his arms.

"Dad, can I go? To Windsor or Salem? You can pick which one, but I REALLY want to go! PLEASE?"

"Well… I'm going to have to get in touch with the schools, and call up some of my old contacts in order to check them out…" Aradia looked up at him, and frowned, using the baby-eyes at full power. John suddenly felt his heart melting a little at her look. It was an effect that she and only she seemed to have on him. As it has ever since the first time he saw her…

"But I don't see why not…" Aradia squealed in joy as she gave her father a huge hug. Dean beamed in pride. Sam, however, looked like the roof just crashed down on his head.

* * *

Aradia walked into the log-cabin like house, lugging her school trunk and owl cage behind her. Dean locked the door tightly behind them after they were both inside and gave her a grin as he tossed the Impala keys onto the side table.

She was feeling great! Her first year at Salem had been next to perfect, even if her father was demanding weekly reports and Dean wasn't writing back as much as Sam.. Probably because he was hunting with Dad every time they caught a whiff of a hunt; and working on supping up his Impala when he wasn't.

Airy was SURE that his obsessing over anything with four wheels was bad for his mental health. But since Dean didn't go to school any longer and hadn't kept in touch with his friends, she knew that he needed something to put his attention into. Besides, he had picked her up from school and they had been talking non-stop the whole drive back. That more than made up for it Aradia's eyes.

It was after she put her trunk to the side that she noticed that something was off. When Dad was awake he was always in the kitchen or the living room… for some reason, he wasn't. After a minute, Dean seemed to stiffen up, and look into the hallway... then, Aradia heard it. Two deep voices arguing with one another… The arguing, that was coming from Sam's room.

"_Sam, THAT'S ENOUGH! We're not discussing this a moment more. I mean it. You are staying RIGHT here!"_

"_Dad, IT'S STANFORD! It's __**Stanford University **__and I got a full scholarship! WHY can't you just be happy for me?"_

"_Happy? Be happy? About WHAT! The fact that you're leaving? The fact that you're turning your back on your family?"_

"Come on, Airy, Let's get you something to eat…" Dean said, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the kitchen. It did nothing to quiet the fighting going on in the bedroom, but calmed Airy's nerves a little anyway. She didn't sit down at the table; instead she stood next to Dean, leaning against him.

Dean immediately tried to distract Airy from the fighting, but both knew that it was pointless at this point. If they had gotten back at a sooner time, maybe Dean could have jumped in and stopped the fight. But now it was far too volatile for ether of them to even go near it.

"_I'm NOT turning my back on my family! I just want to go to college! THAT'S IT!"_

"_For WHAT? Go to College for what? Then what? Get a girlfriend? Ten best friends? Then three bedrooms, a dog and a picket fence? IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"_

"_WHY NOT? WHY CAN'T IT WORK OUT THAT WAY?"_

Dean cleared his throat a little loudly, plopping two good sized pans on the stove. It was obvious he was doing it for Airy, but she had a feeling that he was also trying to let the other two know they were home. It failed miserably; Sam and John continued to tear at one another in the other room without pause.

He took out the burger patties that were in the fridge and turned on the stove.

"_BECAUSE ALL THEY'LL DO IS HOLD YOU BACK! And all you'll do is get them killed! Friends, Women, College! They will do nothing but tether you down. Those are connections and risks that you don't need! You're a hunter, Sammy! That's your job. That's your life now!" _

"_WHY is it so hard for you to see that I want something DIFFERENT? Oh, Wait, I forgot. __**YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND!"**_

"_WHAT IN THE __**HELL**__ IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"_

Dean glared at the wall and growled lowly to himself. Airy knew that Dean wanted to go into the other room, and end their fighting on way or another… But she and he also knew that it would be about as useful as opening a door during an atomic blast. The explosion had already happened; the blast wave was already on its way… Better to duck and cover than welcome the flames…

Dean just moved Airy a little closer, and tossed the burger patties he had on the frying pan.

"_IT __**MEANS**__ that INCASE YOU HAVEN'T __**NOTICED**__ I've been BUSTING MY TAIL for this for __**YEARS! **__All my grades, All my AP classes, All the extracurricular activities… Why do you think I was doing them all?" _A sudden silence fell across the house and Dean started to become uncomfortable.

"_What? All this time you thought it was for nothing? I worked my __**ASS**__ off to get this far! I've spent the last four years of my life in school, pushing and pulling just TRYING to achieve this! All the while YOU'VE been gone Hunting, or gone ammo shopping, or gone checking your contacts or leads, or just plain GONE! AND I DID IT, DAD! I made it into Stanford! I made it into an Ivy-league College, and you don't even care! All you care about is hunting down that thing that killed…."_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH SAMUEL… You stop right there. I think I've had just about enough of your lip today. The fact remains that I said NO... I said no and I mean no. You ain't goin' to that college!" _With those words Aradia and Dean both knew that something bad was going to happen... Very, Very soon...

"_That's an order, Boy, and you better follow it…"_

Then, there was the sound of someone stuffing clothes into a bag, and a sickening ZIP. Dean's eyes widened in shock, as Aradia's started to tear. She hadn't cried in years, her brothers wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she did, but she felt like crying now; even more so when Sam walked out of his room with his keys in hand, backpack over his shoulder. Sam who was now much taller than Dean, even taller than their dad.

He paused as he looked down the hall, seeing Dean and Aradia standing in the kitchen, looking back at him. A long silence passed. It was obvious that Sam hadn't planned for them to be here when he finally took off. Then, John walked out into the light, looking down the hall. John saw them, too.

Sam seemed to sigh, as he turned back around. Aradia sensed that he was going to try to give the conversation one last chance.

"Dad… Please... Just listen..." Sam started to say. John obviously didn't want to hear it, because he immediately cut Sammy off.

"If you walk out that door, boy, you'd better not even think of coming back…"

Dean and Aradia both felt their hearts drop at those words. It was a lose-lose situation. If Sam left, they would lose a brother. But if Sam stayed, they would gain his resentment. Not just for a few days or weeks… they were talking years-to-life. Both options would do nothing but tear their family apart.

John and Sam both stared one another down, Dean and Aradia looking on helplessly from the sidelines. Airy wanted to say something, tell them both how stupid they were being, but… She couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew she should have said something, but she didn't… She wasn't even given the time. Because a moment later Sam turned around, and continued walking.

"Sorry you feel that way, Dad..." was his reply. Then, walking away without so much as a backwards glace, Sam left the house and his family… For good.

Aradia tried to call him every single day that summer. When she went back to school and wrote her weekly reports to her dad, or a letter to Dean, she always asked if they had heard from him or if he had come back home. She tried writing him as well, but he never replied. Slowly, she stopped writing him letters… By the time she came home for winter vacation her second year she quit asking about him in her letters to Dean, then, to the letters to her dad.

And on January 3rd, the end of her winter break her second year, her life officially went straight to hell. And on the 4th (first day of going to classes) after finishing up a letter to her father, she never mentioned Sammy again.

* * *

October 31rst, Halloween. 4 Years after Sam left.

"Airy?" Dean's called from the inside of the motel room.

Dean was 26 now and obviously full-grown. He had broad shoulders, muscular tree-trunk legs, and a strong dominating attitude. He still wore his favorite leather jacket with an old jean jacket under it. His faded-out (sometimes ripped) jeans with plain black tees were no surprise to the people that knew him. He went through shirts and pants a lot being a full-time hunter, so he didn't even bother mixing it up. He would just have to replace it later, anyway.

Despite that, Dean was pretty clean cut. His brown hair was trimmed and styled, even though it was fairly short. His face was shaven with no trace of a beard or a mustache showing up anytime soon. It was obvious that despite not fancying himself up, Dean still cared about how he looked.

"AIRY, Come on!" He called again, as he listened to a message on his phone one more time. His light green eyes turned to the in suite bathroom, where he knew his sister was. He waited a few more moments before he groaned in annoyance. She still wasn't answering him.

"HEY, ARADIA! Get your ass out here!" Dean's voice boomed as he then shook his head, and looked back to his phone. "Girls, I swear…"

Aradia sighed from inside, as she wrapped her towel tighter around her head. Didn't Dean remember how crazy her hair was? She JUST got out of the shower; and if she didn't get product in before it started drying, her flat iron would be useless… and her hair would be a mess. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the main room.

She was 15 now, and she was still shorter then Dean. She wasn't stick thin but she wasn't bulky. She wasn't curvy, ether. She just didn't seem to have any fat on her. Her body seemed to be just bone and muscle, with a pale skin coating covering it all. Years of gymnastics had obviously played a large part in her stature. Her eyes were still a deep, vibrant green; shining with the light of innocence, but also other things. Pain, hurt, and distrust all mixed into the two liquid globes.

Her fashion sense, on the other hand, made up for it. She looked like she belonged in a rock music video, if not up on stage herself. Rocker jeans with colorful punky tops, (short-sleeves, long sleeves, tees, tanks, and hoodies, mixed, matched and layered often) were staples of her wardrobe. Punk rock, mixed with hard rock, with a lot of black mixed in. That was Aradia. And her hair, while still naturally black, also had two blonde runner streaks on the inside, one on each side of her face.

The lighting-bolt shaped scar on her forehead, as well as the sigil on her lower stomach, both from her infancy, were still there. Both refused to fade with time, though they were easily covered by makeup when she wished.

Currently, she was wearing her sleeping clothes with her hair wrapped in a towel. A thin short-sleeve black shirt that read "Can't sleep, the clowns will eat me" over and over again, with a matching pair of black boy-shorts. Very short black boy-shorts.

Airy's black owl hooted and chattered at her as she walked in, glad to see her owner. Airy smiled and gave her a quick brush against feathers. The owl shook from her perch on the wooden bedpost, and nipped her finger lovingly.

"Good girl, Poe…" Airy now said, turning back to her brother. "Dean, couldn't you give me a few more minutes? Please? You where the one that dragged me out of Salem, after all..."

"I didn't drag you anywhere and besides; Last time I checked, didn't you get kicked out of Salem? The school I mean, not the town…. Ever thought of doing something fun like, I don't know… Having fun?"

Dean asked with his eyes and attention still on his phone. Aradia rolled her eyes, and stepped forward.

"First off; I didn't get kicked out of the school yet, I'm only suspended. My expulsion is still pending… Secondly; I was studying and practicing with the local covens in town while I was awaiting the verdict... And lastly; I WAS having fun. I was training in this gymnastics gym I found in the city all the time! It had uneven bars, hoops, and everything."

Dean chuckled to himself as he toyed with the sound again, and looked back to Aradia.

"True, but I still… WOAH, What in the HELL are you wearing?" Dean asked, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw how little she actually had on.

"My Pajamas… Now what do you have?" Aradia asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"You sleep in… You know what, don't even answer… Just… go get some clothes on." Dean said, looking away and waving Aradia off (or back to the bathroom) with his hand.

"I told you to give me another minute. You said no. Now, what did you find?"

"I just got a message from dad."

"REALLY? That's great. That means he's ok!" Aradia exclaimed, rushing over to Dean's side. Poe hooted in happiness as well. Airy had been freaking out since dad went missing, and had been getting more and more depressed every time a lead failed to find him. Poe had taken the brunt of Airy's worry, as she was the one that had to carry the letters Airy wrote back and forth.

"No, not really…" Dean replied, hating that he had let his sister's hopes up, only to come crashing down. "I noticed something odd in the last message, so I played with it a bit..." Dean said, bringing his cell phone back up. "And I got this."

Dean pressed a button on the phone, and a woman's voice was heard almost breathing through the static.

"_I can never... go… home…."_

Aradia's eyes widened as she looked to her brother. Dean just nodded back to her, confirming her silent thoughts.

"You know what this means, right?"

"It means that we're making a stop on our way to dad's last hunting spot." Dean said with a smile.

"I meant that's EVP, and we are dealing with a type of spirit or a ghost, but… OKAY…. Where are we stopping?" she asked with a chipper smile to match his.

"Stanford."

Aradia's smile dropped.

* * *

Aradia kept quiet for the rest of the ride to Stanford. Her Ipod gave her something to do during most of the drive while her books filled up the rest. She was currently on the last Chapter of 'Great magical mistakes of the 1890s'. Dean knew where Sam was staying with his girlfriend, so they decided to drop in there right away… even though it was almost four O'clock in the morning.

Airy had sent Poe out once again with a letter for their father, so it was just her, Dean, and an empty cage in the car. Just like the times she had been sending out letters for the past week, she expected Poe to come back empty handed. Having delivered the letter, but with no reply. It was upsetting that her father was getting her letter, but wasn't writing back… It brought Airy right back to when Sam had first left four years ago… He hadn't written back then ether. It was the same pain all over again.

When they finally got to the student housing, instead of going in the front as usual, Dean pulled the Impala to the back. A wicked grin spread immediately over his face. Aradia turned and frowned at him.

"Why are you pulling around the back?"

"Just going to see if old Sammy-boy is still up-to-par…" he said, his grin turning into a cheesy smile.

"You know he's not going to come, right?" She felt bad about saying it the second it came out, or rather, the second the look on Dean's face dropped.

"Of course he is." He said defiantly. The crusader yet again… Still not sounding sure of it himself. Aradia just crossed her arms and looked forward. The 'Sam Silence' settled in once again. Dean sighed and got out of the car. He walked slowly around to Aradia's window.

"You just watch, baby girl... Sammy will come with us, even if I have to kick his pansy ass and drag him into the Impala myself. Ok?"

She looked back to Dean with heartbroken eyes, but nodded anyway.

Dean made his way down the stairs to the back entrance. He swiftly pulled out his lock pick kit, and started on the gate. Aradia frowned deeper. She opened the passenger door and stepped out into the cold back lot. Rolling up her Skullcandy earphones and tucking away her Ipod in her pocket, she leaned against Dean's Impala.

As she watched her brother, Aradia realized WHY it didn't really matter to her if Sam came with... Willingly, dragged, or blackmailed... at the end of day, it was all the same.

"Even if he comes, Dean, he's not gonna stay…"

Dean froze, if only for a moment. But soon went back to lock picking. After a few seconds, a loud POP was heard, and the gate swung open an inch. Dean proceeded to pocket his kit, and then he snuck inside.

Aradia heard their voices before she saw them. Both Dean and Sam, and it didn't seem to be a pleasant conversation. She got as far as "You KNOW what's out there!" from Dean, when she realized what was happening... Sam was trying to win the argument he'd always lose.

A few moments later they appeared. Dean was first walking up the stairs. Sam was hot on his heels, seeming to rant to himself.

Sam was still as tall as ever. His light brown hair had grown out since the last time she saw him and was styled in a way Airy had seen other college guys do their hair, the Feathery-flippy thing. With Sam's long and angled face and strong chin it actually worked for him. He had on a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of sleeping pants. Airy assumed that was because Dean was successful in surprising Sam out of his bed.

"…The weapons training… and the melting the silver into bullets... Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"I still prefer the term Witch." Aradia drawled, snapping Sam's attention away from his rant. He looked at her blankly for a few moments. Then, recognition dawned on him, and his eyes became as wide as saucers.

"Airy?" Sam barely breathed. If Aradia's heart didn't feel like it was being crushed, she would have laughed at the look on his face. She knew that look for the 'normal' people that stared at her while just walking down the street. But for Sam, who left right after her whole frilly-dress and the start of her everything-must-be-pink stages, seeing her all punk-rocked out must have been a real shocker.

Well, if Dean could rock his leather jacket and band shirts, and Sam could fault the clean-cut college-boy look, then, Airy felt she was well in her rights to wear whatever she felt like. Besides, the shock served him right. If he had kept in touch, he would have known about her wardrobe change as well as the rest of mountain high list of things that had happened over the past four years. 'When a lot happens, a lot changes...' was the saying that came to mind.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dean asked, getting Sam's attention back, as he turned to face his little brother. "Live some normal 'Apple pie' life?" Sam's gazed wavered from Dean to Airy, before finally settling on Dean.

"No. Not normal... _Safe." _

Aradia sighed and looked away, while Dean scoffed at his brother.

"So that's why you ran away. To be 'safe'."

"I was just going to college. It was Dad that said if I was going, I should stay gone." You had to give Sam credit, he was trying to talk. What he was failing at, was listening.

"Well, Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam closed his mouth and looked confused. Dean 'feelings' were actually more like 'hunter's intuition.' And Dean's intuitions were normally spot-on… Ignoring them usually only got you nothing but trouble, as well as a few shades of black and blue. Sam seemed to be taking this fact seriously.

"Come on, Sammy... I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can..." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, _we _can…" Aradia said under her breath. Still not meeting Sam's eyes but suddenly gaining Sam's attention.

"Yeah, well… _we _don't want to." Dean said, to both his brother and sister.

Sam's eyes widened, and he almost started sputtering. "Wait, Wait, Wait; you're taking AIRY with you!"

"She's Fifteen." he stated, looking at his brother as if he was nuts.

"YA, FIFTEEN!" Sam said, stepping forward, hand out towards Aradia. "Dean, if Dad finds out you're taking her with you, He'll skin you alive! You know he…"

"Who do you think took her on her first hunt, Huh?" Dean defended, stopping Sam in his tracks. Sam's eyes widened in realization, making him look back at Airy in shock. Dean sighed, shaking his head.

"She's been hunting with us since she turned 13... And she's damn good at it to…" Sam eyes, always expressive, looked back at Aradia. What shown in them made her turn and look away. She saw what was in them, and didn't like it. Shame, Sadness, disappointment... Somehow, even though she'd just seen him for the first time in four years, she felt like she had failed him.

"…and Sammy, you should just SEE some of the magic she can do now! It's AMAZING!"

Sammy looked back to Dean. His face obviously conflicted. Aradia steeled herself and settled back into her 'Sam silence'. She then looked back to the ground and waited.

Sam sighed loudly. "What was he hunting?"

* * *

Aradia flung the open the trunk, Dean propping it up with a shotgun in order to keep it open. Then, he pulled out print-outs and newspaper clippings from Jericho, California and started filling Sam in on the case. Airy just stood by patiently and waited.

However, it wasn't until Dean tossed the EVP at Sam, that Aradia saw what he was trying to do. Hook and reel Sammy in, like a fish. And it seemed to be working. Dean closed the trunk and leaned against the Impala, just like Aradia.

"Four years; we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing…."

"All right, I'll go. I'll help you guys find him." Sam said after a quiet sigh. He turned around to go back to the housing building. Aradia almost dropped her jaw in shock, until Sam added. "But I have to be back first thing Monday morning... Just wait here."

Aradia groaned out load, and covered her eyes with her eyes with both hands. She knew it. She had called it. A weekend, if even and he would be gone again…

"What's going on Monday morning?" Dean asked while giving an apologetic gaze to his sister.

Sam stopped and turned around. "I have this... I have an interview."

"A job interview? Skip it." Dean replied, with a careless shrug.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my entire future on a plate." Sam said, trying to stress the importance.

"Law School?" Dean said with disgust, earning a painful elbow from Aradia right into his ribs. She glared harshly at her older brother. He winced.

"Ok, then… first thing Monday morning…"


	3. Lady in White

Here it is! Part two of the Pilot.

I didn't want to take away any of the 'Dean and Sam' scenes or have Airy be glued to the hip with her brothers. Airy and Dean's realationship is nothing like Airy and Sam's, and Sam and Dean's realationship is one of a kind as well. So you'll see a mix of Sam/Dean, Airy/Sam and Airy/Dean parts throughout the whole story, as well as scenes with all three. I have 4 brothers and sisters, and every Multi-sibling person knows how different each realitionship can be. I'm going to try to stay true to that.

Like I said, I don't want to take away from the Winchesters by adding Airy, I want to Add.

Hope you all like!

P.S; There will problaby be some Spelling errors, as I am still looking for a Beta. I apologize ahead of time for them.

Songs for this Chapter; Any Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica, AC/DC song. Mullet rock all the way! ^.~

* * *

Aradia walked into Sam's apartment, miffed that Dean had made her go inside. Dean had wanted to make sure that Sam was on his way out even though he had only been gone a few minutes. Aradia's best guess was that Dean had picked up on Aradia's desire to say something rude or nothing at all. So he sent her in to try and force her to talk to him. Aradia hated it when Dean did stuff like that… But she would also do anything for him. Even play nice with Sam and his girlfriend for a few moments.

Aradia walked down the hall when she heard Sam and his girl talking. Years ago she would have stopped and waited; today she just walked to the door and waited until Sam finished his sentence. Which also seemed to be his parting words.

"I'll be back in time, I promise.." He said, taking her face into his hands, and kissing her on the forehead.

Aradia then rapped her knuckles softly on their door, causing them both to turn and look at her. Seeing as Sam's girl was in a pair of shorts as short as Aradia's where earlier, and even smaller t-shirt (The smurfs? _Really?..) _didn't give a very good first impression. But Aradia wasn't one to judge on looks alone.. Especially not 4 o' clock in the morning looks.

Aradia looked to Sam's shocked face, and his girl's bordering-on-bright-red embarrassed look.

"Dean sent me.. Says 'Move your ass, you're burning my daylight'." In a bored voice.

"The sun isn't even up yet… and it's not just his daylight." Sam said while rolling his eyes.

"You tell him that… You got everything?" Aradia asked, wanting to get out of Sam's 'love nest' as quick as possible.

"Yes… Wait, let me double check." Sam then said, as he turned and walked back into the master bathroom.

It was then that Sam's girlfriend looked to Aradia, and smiled.

"Hi… I'm Jessica. Sam's girlfriend." She said, still looking a bit red. Well at least that answered the question of what her name was.

"Aradia.. His sister."

"So… You must really be proud of Sam." Jessica said, Leadingly. Aradia then raised her eyebrows. She'd seen that trick used before, and it never ended good. She's have to be careful if she wanted to avoid a fight.

"Proud? Why?" Aradia asked, actually curious.

"His LSAT Scores came in… He scored a 174." Jessica was specking like it was the most obvious thing it the world. Aradia's jaw locked. Ok, now she officially did not like this girl.

"Wow. Great. Didn't know." It was obvious from the strain in her voice she was biting her tongue. She told Dean she'd play nice. She'd play nice.

Jessica sighed, and crossed her arms looking offended.

"You know, if I was Sam's sister I would make a point to ask what was going on in his life… you can't expect to find out if you don't ask." Jessica said, sounding a bit to holier-then-thought for Airy's liking. It was then that all the dots connected in Aradia's mind.

Jessica had just been dying to say this to one of Sam's family, probably for quite some time. She obviously didn't like that fact that Sam's family hadn't been more involved in his life the past 4 years. It was just to bad that she didn't say it to Dean or Dad, who would have been good and shamed by the woman's words. To Aradia on the other hand, it only meant that biting her tongue was no longer a option.

"And if I was Sam's girlfriend, I would of made it a point to try and get him to**_ talk to his family _**instead of just keeping him nice and cozy at home…" Aradia snapped back cruelly. A very big bite coming from a unexepecitly small fish. Jessica suddenly looked very taken aback.

"Sam and his father where fighting.. I didn't want to press the issue." It was obvious she wasn't expecting Aradia to fight back. She even looked a little guilty.

"Dean and I aren't Dad… We would of liked to of known how he was doing."

"Well, if you where so worried, you would of tried to contact him yourself!" Jessica said, in a defiant and protective tone that Aradia actually approved of.

"I DID try to contact him. I called him every single day, the summer he left.. And I wrote him every week up to Christmas the same year."

Jessica now looked totally shocked and completely guiltily.

"I… I didn't know…" Jessica said. All signs of fight leaving her words.

Aradia calmed down now. Not just because Jessica had put down her arms, so to speak. But because she believed her. It was more then likely that Sam didn't tell her, and Jessica really didn't know. Aradia wouldn't hold a grudge against her for that.

Plus, picking a fight with Sam's girlfriend at their first introduction usually meant fighting with her continually over the course of her and Sam's relationship. And Aradia really didn't want to do that. Jessica was just standing up for Sam, it was just bad luck that she stood up to the wrong Winchester.

"Well.. You can't expect to find out if you don't ask, right?…" Aradia said with kind, almost angelic smile. Jessica realized that Aradia wasn't mad at her for trying to start a fight. She smiled sweetly back at Aradia, and both women knew they wouldn't have fight with one another other anytime soon. Jess was a sweet girl that was just trying to look after her man. What a good woman should do. Airy actually thought that was kinda cool of her... kinda.

It was then that Sam came out of the master bedroom, and cleared his throat a little. It was obvious that he had heard what was said. Aradia's smile dropped instantly even as she looked him straight in the eye. It was then that she waved him on.

"Come on; before Dean calls.." Aradia said coldly, as she turned around and headed to the door. She made sure not to move to fast.

After another quick goodbye, Sam fallowed Aradia out. Since his legs were about twice as long as Aradia's he didn't even have to speed up in order to catch her. Aradia just took out her Ipod, and started unrolling her Skullcandy earbuds again. Sam adjusted the strap on his backpack and put his hand in his pocket.

"At least tell me where your going!" Jessica pouted from the bedroom, and Aradia heard Sam chuckle in response as they walked out the door.

"Hey, Airy.. Thanks.. For.. You know." Sam said, nudging his head towards where Jessica was moments before. Airy just shrugged as she put on her head phones, and pressed the play button.

The 'Sam Silence' resumed.

* * *

Aradia had been playing her Ipod non-stop since they left Sam's apartment, but was also reading. She finished her last book, so now a worn-out print of Anne rice's 'Servant of the Bones' was propped open in her lap. "Interview with the vampire" had been her favorite for years, but her copy of that had been lost in a hunt sometime last year.

So it was easy to completely ignore her brothers for a best part of the drive. But when they stopped at a gas station she couldn't help but overhear a part of their conversation. First it was just about the credit card scams Dad and Dean ran, but then conversation then took a interesting twist.

"Dude… You seriously need to update your cassette tape collection.."

"What? Why?"

"Well, for one, they're _Cassette tapes_…"

Aradia paused her song ('Whisper', Amy Lee) as she eavesdropped on the conversation from the back seat.

"And secondly… Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Sam said, taking out and tossing in same tapes as he when through them. "It's the greatest hits of Mullet rock.."

"House rules, Sam.. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"And don't diss Metallica , Sam… You might find yourself getting mauled by the fangirl from the back seat." Sam's head then snapped to Aradia in shock, as she shot him another angelic.. Yet sadistic.. Grin. Dean barked out a laugh as he passed her a bag of sunchips and a Serria mist.

"That's my girl.. Eat up, Sweetheart." Aradia snatched the gifts joyfully as she gave him a one-armed hug from the back seat.

"Thanks!" was all she said before she jumped into snacking and put her ear buds back in. She didn't unpause her Ipod though, as she was to busy tearing into her bag.

"Dean… What's wrong with Airy?…" Aradia froze for a moment. Then went back to opening her bag, as if she didn't hear them. Apparently they didn't know she had paused her songs to begin with.

"Wrong with her?.. Nothing's wrong with her. Airy's perfectly fine." Dean said defensively.

"She's obviously not _fine.._ something's up with her. I'd just like to know what."

"What do you mean?..."

"I mean… At the house, She nearly jumped down Jessica's neck, and next thing I know, they are smiling at one another like old friends. And she's been spitting out these snide, almost cruel remarks one moment and the next she's hugging and thanking you."

Dean shrugged. "She likes me more then she likes you… So?"

"So… The hugging and the smiling I get, she was always a happy kid. But where did she pick up that… Mean streak? And why is it showing itself and disappearing every other minute?"

"Dude, give her a Break.. You just insulted her band, and she's been a little Stressed."

" 'She's a little stressed?'.. more like 'She's a little** bipolar!**' " Sam snapped, finally losing his patience with his older brother. "Open your eyes Dean, _there is something in wrong with her!" _Aradia cringed at those words. It was a insult, and a harsh one, even if Sam didn't know it.

"Well the past few years haven't exactly been easy on her, Allright?… Mybe if you'd been around, you'd know what was going on with her!" Dean said in a harsh voice that effectively halted Sam in his tracks. Sam's face looked a little lost and hurt at the comment.

"Trust me, Sammy. She's okay. Just give her a little room and she'll come around." as he put a AC/DC tape in the tape deck.

"You know; Sammy is a chubby 12 year old.. It's Sam now."

"Sorry, _Sammy_, I can't hear you over the music.." Dean said, adding in his smart-allic laugh as he turned the volume up, and pulled out of the gas station. Aradia just frowned, as she grabbed a chip from her bag and unpaused her music. Only one thought was on her mind as that point. A thought that caused her more pain then she thought it would.

_'Sammy really thinks that way about me now?…_'

* * *

Aradia looked out the window as they approached an old beaten-up bridge. It was surrounded by police cars and search teams. She quickly took out her ear buds, and tapped Dean on the shoulder to catch his attention.

"Cops, dead ahead. Looks like our girl got another one."

"Me and Sam will take this one.." Dean said as he started to slow the car down. Airy nodded, knowing she was going to have to sit this one out. She may pass for the "little sister' or "concerned citizen" but she was way to young to pass for an official of any kind.

She grabbed the box from Dean as he passed it to her.. The box that now held about forty Ids. A collection of fake, counterfeit, copied or stolen Ids from all over greeted her as she open it up. From college professor, to heart surgeon, all the way to the FBI.

"So… U.S. Marshalls or State troopers?" She asked. Sam looked back and forth, Stuttering.

"U.S Marshalls, I think I see some troops already on the bridge." Dean said, and Airy quickly passed Dean his I.D. Then, whipping out her wand and giving a quick tap, she transfigured the photo of another ID to look just like Sam. She then passed it to him with a proud smile. Face-side-up so he could see her handy work.

"Did you just VOO-DOO a fake ID?" Sam stated, looking in shock and horror at his sister. Aradia's face immediately fell.

"Told you man; She's amazing!" Dean said, with a proud smile. He then looked back at Aradia and frowned when he saw her face.

"I just changed the picture.. Don't want it, FINE.. Toss it when your done." Aradia snapped back, and Sam looked shocked again. Aradia then pulled in her legs and slipped down to the floor of the Impala; so the Police wouldn't see her sitting in the car.

"No, No, it's not that I'm not Grateful, It's just… Airy!" Sam said, now trying to peek over the back seat to try and talk to her. Dean stopped the Impala completely, and slammed the gear into 'Park'.

"Just come with me, Sam…" Dean said, with a exasperated sigh in his voice. Dean then took out his keys, opened his door and was gone. Sam tried to talk a few more times but after stumblingly over his tongue for the fifth time, he just fallowed Dean to the bridge where there was police and a lone abandoned car waiting for them.

* * *

"So this kid Troy, he's dating your daughter isn't he? How's Amy doing?" The police officer said, looking past the car to his partner.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown…" The other officer said, As Sam and Dean stopped in front of them.

"You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?.." Dean said, as he made a note to go see this Amy girl in town after they finished here.

"Who are you?.." The Officer said, looking over the two men.

Dean the took out his fake badge, and showed it to the officer as his brother did the same behind him. Afterwards, Sam walked to the car and started looking it over.

"You two are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?" The officer questioned openly.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you…" Dean said, completely deflecting the oficer's question as he turned towards the car. "You did have another one just like this correct?"

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam questioned as he finished looking through the driver's window.

The police officer nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"So what's the theory?"

"Honestly? We don't know." the officer said, shaking his head. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys…" Dean said, with a cocky tone and smile. Sam immediately stomped on his foot to shut him up and stop him from insulting the officers further.

"Thank you for you time." Sam then said, as he nudged at Dean, and started walking away. He ended by nodding respectful in Goodbye.

"Gentlemen.."

* * *

Aradia waited a few moments before she snuck closer to the window, then peaked out of the top of the glass. Just in time to see Sam stomp on Dean's feet, then excuse themselves from the police. A few seconds later, when she saw Dean stalking behind Sam, and smirked.

5...4...3...2.…1! SMACK! Dean's hand hit the soft of Sam's head, right on que. Aradia giggled to herself as Sam and Dean both fell into bickering. Airy smiled and enjoyed the familiar scene, until she saw a sheriff and two teal F.B.I agents walking onto the scene.. Aradia's heart dropped, because she knew when Dean was ranting, he'd say anything and everything… Including something that could get both him and Sam arrested, or put under suspicion.

"Ohno ohno ohno ohno OH NO!" Aradia shrieked to herself as The troopers and the FBI stopped right in front of her brothers, and seemed to be listening in to there conversation.

* * *

"Why'd you have to stomp on my foot?"

"Why'd YOU have to talk to the police like that?" Sam hissed back, as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, Come on!" Dean said, now stepping in front of his brother and cutting him off.

"They don't really know what's going on… We're all alone on this. If we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing _ourselves_…"

It was then that Sam cleared his throat, and Dean turned around. There, standing right behind him where two FBI agents accompanied by the town Sheriff… Dean inwardly gulped.

"Can I help you boys?.." The Sheriff said slowly, observing them from behind his sunglasses.

"No sir, we were just leaving…" Dean said, and he and Sam both started heading back to the Impala. He then nodded in greeting to the two FBI agents.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Skully…"

The Sheriff paused a few steps away, and watched the two brothers closely as they left. Once they where a minute or so away from the bridge, Airy climbed up from the floor of the Impala and popped back up into her seat.

"Airy, When I said what I did, I didn't mean.."

"Sam, I get it.. don't worry about it." Was Airy's only response, as she took out her Ipod again.

"But Airy, I…" Sam tried to say, But Airy was already gone. 'Sam Silence' reigned yet again.

"Smooth, Sammy… Real smooth." Dean commented from beside his brother.

"No need to rub it in, Dean…"

"Just saying, man…" Dean said, looking away from the road to look at his brother. "First time she uses one of her new 'magic tricks' for you, and you totally flip out on her.. Classy…"

Sam then groaned, feeling even more guilty as he sank into his seat. "Yeah.. Thanks.."

He had messed up and offended his little sister.. He got that, shame on him… Now how in the hell was he going to fix it?

* * *

All three Winchester children walked up to the town theater. There they saw two girls in punk apparel putting up missing fliers. Airy smiled a little as she saw one of the girls had a pentagram around her neck, but she reminded herself not to be to happy. If she was a real witch, one type or the other, she would have already known something was wrong with the disappearances. Therefore Troy, The latest victim, wouldn't have been by the highway at all.

"I bet you that's her.." Dean said, walking up to said girl.

"You must be Amy. Troy told us about you." Dean said, shaking her hand. "We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. This is his cousin, Airy." Airy then smiled, and stepped forward, shaking her hand as well. Amy seemed more at ease seeing the two men with a girl around her age.

"Pleased to meet you.. How are things going on this side?.. We haven't found anything from the bridge, or anywhere else for that matter." Airy said, obvious concern in her voice. Sam found himself a little surprised at how easily Airy was willing to lie now. When she was little, she'd never speak a word outside the truth unless she had to. But then again the 'had to' lies where mostly about the family business.

"Slow.. Very slow; We haven't really found anything ether." Amy started, when another girl came up from the side. She was also holding a stack of 'missing' fliers for Troy.

"Hey, are you ok?.." The girl said, sounding a little worried and apprehensive of the newcomers.

"Yeah." Amy said, to the other girl.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?.." Sam asked. Both girls quickly agreed.

* * *

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home late from the Halloween party. He said he would call me right back, but he never did." Amy said, as all five of them sat in a stall in the near by restaurant. Airy was glad that she was tiny, because Sam and Dean seemed to take up most of their side of the booth.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked, as the other girl listened in.

"No; Not that I remember."

"I like your necklace.." Sam said, going off on his own conversation. That suddenly reminded Airy that she needed to go on some poking of her own. Airy blinked and looked over the two girls in front of her to see if she could find anything. Looking for any hint of clue that could help them.

Amy seemed to be a good girl that was entering her rebellious stage. She was listening to loud music, had obviously changed her wardrobe recently, and probably began acting out at school.. Airy knew the type. Hell, She was the type.. But she was also honestly and completely worried about her boyfriend. A boyfriend that Airy knew had a job, a car and was probably into the same things as she was. Nothing bad or secretive there that Airy could tell.

Airy then turned her eyes over to the other girl. She seemed to be harder to Read. Just Emotions, Emotions, Emotions. They where flashing over her face. She was worried and nervous. Worried about all the disappearances and missing guys… Airy could see that. But she also kept on giving sideways-glances at her friend and at Airy and her brothers, and looking worried and Guilty. Airy raised a small eyebrow. She was acting like someone who had done something horribly wrong to the other person, and was just waiting for the shoe to fall. It was then that Airy realized that the girl was still holding the stack of missing Troy fliers in her lap. Holding onto them like a lifeline. The dots connected in Airy's Mind.

Airy's best guess? The girl had more then likely slept with Troy.. Her best friends boyfriend… She was worried that her friend or the police would find out, or that Troy's 'F\family' sitting across from them might know, and tell. Her life and her friendship with Amy would be ruined if anyone found out… that would explain the looks, the weirdness, the nervousness and the flier hugging. Airy would bet money on it.

Aradia blinked two times as she looked unbelievingly at the two girls in front of her. She came back to the conversation at hand. _Talk about your soap opera._ Airy thought. _Next time.. Use Tarot cards._

"…Girl got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up—Well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean then both looked at one another, and Airy perked up. Looks like they got some info after all.

* * *

Dean sat at the library computer with 'The Jericho Herald' website on the screen. Sam hovering over him in his own chair. They were currently trying to confirm the death of a woman, any woman, that may have been killed on centennial highway.

Dean typed in 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the empty search bar. After loading for a few seconds the page came back, 'No results found.'

He tried again, this time taking away the word 'Hitchhicking' and replacing it with 'Centennial Highway'. Again it loads, 'No results found.'

Sam then sticks his hand out, and tries to grab the mouse away.

"Here, let me try…" Sam said, then getting a slap on his hand from his brother for his efforts.

"I got it.." Dean says to his little brother, trying to go back to the search engine.

Sam then grabs the back of Dean's office chair forcefully, and pushes it away. Making the chair AND Dean roll away from the computer table. He then takes over the computer console; mouse, keyboard and all.

"DUDE.." Dean says, rolling back over, and punching his brother in the shoulder. "Your such a control freak…"

"So… Spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?" Sam commented as he started typing on the page. He voice seeming to say, 'Computer is mine now.. Moving along.'

"Um…Yeah." Dean said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, what if it wasn't murder?.." Sam said, now switching the word 'Murder' for 'Suicide'.

'Female suicide centennial Highway' was then sent into the search engine.

After a few seconds the page loaded back reading, 'One result found'. Dean looked at his brother, dumbstruck, as Sam clicked on the link and read the article that had a picture of a beautiful young woman on the front. A woman with pale white skin long dark hair.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old. Jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river."

"Did it say why she did it?…" Dean said, now inching closer, looking over the screen.

"Yeah…" Sam said, giving a small and sad sigh.

"What?" Dean said, waiting for the explanation as to what would cause the woman to off herself and his brother to feel sorry for her.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911... Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute…

When she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hmm…" Dean said. Apparently he thought that was a good enough reason.

"_'Our babies where gone and contance just couldn't bear it.._' says husband, Joseph Welch…" Sam said, Then pointing to another picture on the article.

"That bridge look familiar to you?"

* * *

Airy chilled out in the Impala as Sam and Dean went into the library looking for some information about the woman that died on the highway. The library computer was their first trip, as always, so she figured she'd just take a step back and give Dean some time with Sam. Airy was fine with not talking to him at all.

Really; It wasn't Sammy's fault. He left the Year after she officially entered the wizarding world, she had to grow claws and change fast.. Very fast.. In order to keep herself sane and safe. Him disappearing hurt her in ways she did think possible, and the fact that he didn't write back or try to contact her at all when she tried to contact him just hurt her all the more. But apart of her knew..

The guy she was traveling with wasn't her brother _Sammy. _He wasn't the who used to joke about her teaching herself how to cook, or help her get through her schoolwork and her occult books before bedtime. The brother that used to quiz her in math and tell her stories or read a chapter from a book when theri father was gone..

This was _Sam_ now. Stanford student, LSAT victor, King-of-the-campus-library Sam. Just like she had changed, he had changed to. She knew that and needed to respect it. But.. She just didn't know how. Not yet, anyway.

It was then that airy spotted Sam and Dean then came out of the library. Airy then sighed and finally put her Ipod away. The least that she could do was try and give him a shot.

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Airy all stood on the bridge looking over the dark and muddy river water. Airy, feeling the most daring, actually leaned over the ledge to peer down.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive…" Dean said, as he turned around and looked at his younger siblings.

"So you think dad would have been here?.." Sam said, turning away from the water.

"Well.. He was chasing the same story, and we're chasing him."

"Yeah, but this story isn't adding up." Airy said as she set her feet back on the ground, catching both of her brothers' attention.

"What do you mean by that?.." Sam asked, looking confused.

"Exactly what I said; this isn't adding up…" Airy said, now turning to face her brothers, who where now eyeing her questioningly. Airy sighed, and jumped into a her explanation.

"Constance jumped off the bridge, Right?" Airy asked, both of her brothers nodding.

"Well, If she's a normal ghost, She would be pushing or compelling people to jump off the bridge. Just like she did.. People in mourning or in misery, INCLUDING Women… but no one has jumped off the bridge since her. Not ONE person. And all the victims where driving down the highway, but NONE of them were found here, or were reported to have stopped at the bridge, save Troy. The last guy. And none of the bodies have been pulled out from here, ether. And all the victims.. ALL of them.. where men."

"You don't think Constance is our casper?" Dean said in surprise. Airy just shrugged.

"I'm just saying that I think there's something else going on…"

"Constance was the only woman that ever died on centennial, Airy… I'm positive it's her." Sam said, sounding a little defensive.

"For what it's worth, Airy…." Dean said, looking back and forth from brother to sister. Then speaking. "I think Sam's right on this one.. It's Constance. Got to be, no question."

"I never said it wasn't her!" Airy said, then raised her arms in submission. It was obvious that Dean was going to take Sam's side on this, all the way. "You guys NEVER listen to me! All I'm saying is that…"

Airy then paused and thought over her words. Now putting her hands down, and crossing them around her. "Ghosts are pretty set in their ways, caught in there own cycles, Right? Just seems like there's more to this story."

"Okay, so now what?…" Sam said, sounding a bit miffed that Airy was challenging his research.

"So now we keep digging til we find Dad. It might take a while." Dean said leadingly.. Sam immediately resorted.

"Dean, I TOLD you, I have to be back.."

"By Monday." Dean and Airy replied, Airy now pulling her arms closer to her chest as she shook her head, and started walking back to the car. Dean and Sam following slowly behind.

"Right, The interview."

"Yeah. The Interview."

"Allmost forgot... So you're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean said, Airy groaned as she got a good distance ahead of her brothers. She really didn't want to hear this. Dean was not helping his cause at all.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam said, now stopping in the middle of the bridge facing Dean. Sam was obviously ready to duke it out. Dean then turned around and looked Sam straight in the face.

That was when Airy started to feel a sense of cold wash over her. Her hunter instincts and alarms immediately went off. She froze in the middle of the street as her hair started standing on edge.. Whatever energy that was floating around them made her feel cold and odd, and made her head spin. There was a spirit somewhere around them.. Probably Constance..

"Dean.. Sam.. Can we not do this now?…" Airy called from a bit further up the bridge.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?.." Dean asked, and Airy closed her eyes. Too late to stop Dean from putting his foot in his mouth, but still... Maybe she could get a lock on the sprit she was sensing. "I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to find out…"

"Sam." Airy said, trying to get there attention again.

"Well, That's healthy.."

"Dean." Airy said, as the sense got stronger and stronger, and she started to see her breath in front of her turn into a small white fog.. The spirit was close… REALLY close, and was gathering energy quickly.

"You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are..." Dean said, finally turning and walking back down the bridge.

"Dean…" Airy said, getting a little worried, as she noticed the spirit was literally at the bridge, with them. At that very moment.

"And who's that?"

"SAMMY..' Aradia said, panic now starting to rise in her voice. Colder and colder, closer and closer.

"One of us.." Dean said, motioning to Airy and himself.

"DEAN…" Airy said, as she felt the spirit start to manifest… Pissed off, evil, malice filled energy that put every nerve in Airy's body stand on end.

"No! I'm NOT like you two! This is NOT going to be my life." Sam said, and Aradia's panic overwhelmed the pain that one comment caused.

_"DEAN.. SAM.."_ Aradia said, in a higher pitched voice, as the spirit started to center itself about 20 feet down the bridge. Darker and darker, stronger and stronger.

"You have a reasonability!" Dean said, as if it was god's law.

"TO WHAT?" Sam screamed back, as he got in Dean's face. "To Dad, and his crusade? If it wasn't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what mom looks like!"

It was then that Airy felt it. Like a light bulb popping, or a mouse trap going off… She was there. Aradia's eyes snapped open in horror as she looked at her. Constance Welsh. Evil, Beautiful. Wearing a long, white dress… Aradia's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't scream, she couldn't talk, and her brothers where to far away.

"And even if we do find that thing that killed her.. Mom's gone…" Dean then grabbed Sammy by the shoulders, and slammed him into the metal siding of the bridge. Both looking at one another with rage in their eyes.

"Don't you EVER talk about her like that again…"

**"SHE'S HERE!"** Airy then screamed. It was then both Sam and Dean finally looked over and both their eyes widened in shock. All three stood and stared at her as Constance just stared back at them. It was then that Constance jumped.. One arm raised as if waving good-bye.

Suddenly all three of them where bolting to where she had been, their heart's racing. Was she still there? Why did she jump? Where did she go, and where was she at now?..

Unfortunately the only thing that they found out when they all looked over the edge of the bridge was that Constance was no where in sight. Airy and Dean looked at one another with inquisitive stares..

All of a suddenly, the engine of the Impala roared to life.

Sam, Airy, and Dean all turned to the end of the bridge, where the Impala was sitting. Staring into the headlights like deer.

"Dude… Who's driving your Car?.." Sam said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Dean merely took out the Impala's keys from his jacket pocket, and held then out for both to see. There tiny metal jingle might as tffddwell of been an air-raid alarm.

The Impala's roar suddenly became a screeching stampede as the car started barreling at them. Airy barely managed to scream, "IT'S A TRAP!", before Sam yelled, "Come on, Let's go! GO!" All three went from standing like statues, to running as fast as humanly possible in the other direction. The only thoughts in their minds was how to run faster, and how to get all of them out of this alive.

The Impala's roar grew loader as it started gaining on them. They could tell from their shadows on the pavement, made by the car's headlights, how close it was. And just how much closer it was getting. Faster and faster, brighter and brighter. They ran as fast as then could, their feet pounding against the pavement in an adrenaline-filled dash…

But legs where no match for wheels, and soon Constance was meer feet behind them. It was then that all three seemed to make the same choice.

They couldn't out-run the car.. So they need to get the hell out of it's way.

A light bulb went off in Airy's mind, and she booked sharply to her left. To the other side of the bridge and away from her brothers… She stopped only when she hit the railing on the opposite side of the bridge.. Using one of her old gymnastic tricks to stop her own body weight and speed from flipping her over. A simple 'Low grip hold'. And the car simply passed her by. The bright lights zooming past, tossing her hair around her in the wake of it's speed.

Sam and Dean ran to the right… and leapt over the safety rails of the bridge. First Sam, then Dean.

Aradia's heart stopped as she watched her brothers disappear over the edge of the bridge, and heard the harsh and sickening splash of water that followed.


	4. Cops and Hunters

Welcome to chapter 4 of little sister! 3/4 of the pilot!

With this chapter we get a bit more into Airy and Dean's relationship. Big brother taugh her everything she knows, after all! HEHEHE!

And now, a BIG anouncement! I HAVE A BETA!

Alot of people have commented on my spelling errors, and I know that i've needed a beta for a while. So i'd like to thank Eris dynamite for stepping up to the challenge! Eris was wonderful in Proofing this chapter and we will be back-tracking and going through the previous chapters soon as well. So be sure to give her a hug!

Thank you Eris, I owe you!

Onto the Story! Enjoy!

* * *

Aradia ran over to the other side just in time to see Sam pull himself up from one of the long rails that extended out from the bridge's side. She leaned dangerously far over the rails again, and quickly looked him over to see if he was hurt. When she saw that he was fine, she turned back down to the muddy and nasty water below.

"DEAN?" Aradia yelled down at the mud and the muck, looking franticly for her other brother.

"DEAN? DEAN!" Sam yelled back, not even pulling himself back over the side rails just yet. Airy could see that Sam was actually scared and worried for their brother, too. She was glad to know he still cared, but at the moment it didn't make her feel any better…

Until a figure crawled up from the disgusting water and rolled onto its back and turned upwards. A voice then yelled back, "WHAT!"

Sam and Airy both fixed their eyes on the figure in the dark, and Airy's lips curled into a smile.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sam asked, still perched on the railing.

"I'm super..." Dean said sarcastically as he gave the 'ok' sign with his fingers. He then looked down in disgust at the layers of mud now coating him.

Sam and Airy couldn't help but laugh at him. Sam then finally picked himself up, and with a little of Airy's help, got himself back onto the bridge.

Dean slammed the hood of the Impala down as Sam and Airy stood away from him. The muck that Dean was covered in from head-to-toe stunk to high heaven. They didn't feel the need to get any closer.

"The car all right?"

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick-What a BITCH!" Dean screamed the last word, turning his head towards to the bridge, as if to make sure that the ghost could hear him. Airy couldn't help but smile at that. 'Bitch' was Dean's favorite word, and cursing and insulting what they were hunting was vintage Dean.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure… And she DEFINITLY forced us off the bridge…" Sam said with a significant look to Airy. Airy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, Airy… So tell us, does that count as 'compelling' in the witch book?" Dean asked with a smirk, obviously jumping on team 'Brother'. He was also trying to rail her up to keep her talking to Sam. Aradia looked at the two with her jaw dropped, as she put her hands on her hip.

"OOHHH, No you two don't! That_ totally_ doesn't count!"

"WHAT?" Sam shrieked.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Dean said, sitting himself down on the hood of the Impala; ignoring the squishing noise that followed. "How does that not count?"

"Because she didn't try to get you to jump off, she tried to RUN YOU OVER! You two morons jumped off the bridge _YOURSELFVES!" _Aradia said, pointing at her brothers dramatically, as they both burst out laughing. Airy smiled back at them. It felt great to be joking and laughing with _both_ of her brothers again.

"Ok, Princess, you have a point… By the way, where in the hell did you go?"

"Yeah… One second we're running from the car, next you've gone and we're…" Sam said, looking to Dean.

"Taking a flying leap?" Airy offered with an angelic smile. Sam blushed.

"Well, if you must know, I was testing out my theory." Sam and Dean froze and glared at her.

"What theory?"

"That there is more to Constance then we think… I broke off, and ran to the other side of the bridge before you guys. I wanted to see if she'd come after me, or continue after you two."

"You WHAT!" Sam yelled in shock, and Dean's mouth then dropped. "Airy do you have ANY idea how RISKY that was?" Sam asked, and Airy could tell that there was a whole 'Sam speech' that was about to start any moment.

"YES! I DO! BUT IT PROVED MY POINT!" Airy raged, cutting Sam off. Dean nodded.

"It went after us…" Dean said, and Sam halted turning to him.

"Wait, What?"

"Airy's been grieving ever since dad disappeared… And she's been miserable since we picked you up from Stanford…" Sam looked like his heart had been crushed by those words. 'Back at you, bro.' Was Airy's only thought.

"If Constance was fallowing her pattern, she should have gone after her… But Constance went after us. Airy's right, there is something else going on."

"By the way; the energy I picked up from her? Feminine, seductive, and pure evil. She's not your run-of-the-mill tormented soul. She's something more." Sam just sighed in defeat, sitting on the hood next to Dean. He might be willing to argue facts, but when it came to energies and spirits, Aradia reigned supreme.

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam then said, looking to Dean who shrugged in response. It was then Sam and Airy couldn't hold their tongues anymore.

"You smell like a toilet…" Sam deadpanned.

"A dirty one…" Airy added.

Dean sighed.

* * *

Airy waited in the Impala, as Dean and Sam went to grab a room from the hotel. She was listening to some Ozzy, 'Never Gonna Stop' on her Ipod, smiling contently. She had proven herself right, got to tease both of her brothers, and even got to talk to Sammy without either of them biting the other's head off.

Plus, they confirmed that their father wasn't one of Constance's victims. That meant there was a good chance he was still alive. She and Sam were at least starting to fix things, which was a step in the right direction. They were even able to knock Dean down a peg or two. It had been a great day. One of the best days she had enjoyed in years.

And then Dean walked back to the car, and tapped on the glass.

"Dad got a room here! Come on!"

Airy nearly tripped over herself to get out of the car. Maybe this day could get even better.

* * *

Aradia slipped into the room as soon as Sam picked the lock. It was a mess. There where papers and post-its everywhere. Aradia's eyes widened, as Sam then grabbed Dean by the collar, and yanked him into the room with them. Dean also took a moment to take in the disaster that was dad's room. Then all three spread out to look over the room.

Papers, print outs, old drawings and clippings were everywhere, along with a huge ring of salt around the middle of the room.

Dean went over to the side table, turning on a light. There was an old hamburger underneath it. Airy nearly freaked when Dean grabbed it up giving it a sniff.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least…"

"Ok, EWW…" Airy gagged as Dean turned back to her with a smirk. Airy knew Dean was just using his hunting skills, but… Really?

"First the river muck, and now the burger… _Really? _Do you enjoy trying to gross me out?" Airy asked, as she turned and started looking over the wall with the list of missing persons. Dean chuckled and Sam shook his head. Airy tried to play 'connect the dots' with the victims.

Sam kneeled down and examined the salt line. "Salt, cats-eye shells… He was worried, trying to keep something from coming in." Dean then joined Airy at looking over the lists of men on the wall. "What do you two got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims…" Airy started. Then Dean jumped in.

"I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

Sam's gaze then stopped on a paper that said "Woman in White". He moved closer and turned on a light to see it better. Three pictures of different woman; A Victorian woman standing by a lake, A Mexican woman, hair in a long white wedding veil, and the article about Constance Welch. Sam huffed at the irony.

"Dad figured it out."

Dean and Airy turned to Sam. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did... Look." He said, pointing to the pictures. "Constance Welch, she's a woman in white." Sam said, pointing to the paper causing Dean to look at the men in the pictures on the wall.

"Told you there was something else going on!" Airy said with a smile, as she walked over to the pictures. Sam at least had the decency to look abashed. Dean just looked back to the wall of victims.

"You sly dogs…" Aradia rolled her eyes at her oldest brother. Just like Dean to cheer on the cheaters.

"All right, so… If we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness…" Sam asked.

"No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up."

"There is the possibility that he might not have been able to get close to her…" Airy commented as she looked over the other pictures on the wall. Sam just looked at Airy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?…" Sam asked, actually curious.

Airy looked back to her brother and raised her hand. "HELLO… Illegitimate Winchester child here! Living, breathing proof dad slept with a woman he wasn't married too."

"But mom was already long gone before you came along…" Dean said, finally facing away from the wall.

"That doesn't matter... Spirits don't see shades of grey. It's black or it's white for them. Yes or No, One or Zero. Widower or not, Dad slept with a woman that was not his wife; he'd be on her hit list."

"That explains the salt and cat's eye shells... Still, does it say where she's buried?" Dean said, turning back to Sam.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam said, tapping the photo of the husband that was in the article. "If he's still alive."

"Woah, Woah, Woah.." Airy, Said then turning on her brothers. "You guys want to go talk to the HUSBAND of a woman in white?"

"Well…" Sam trailed off, looking to Dean who shrugged, palms up. "Yeah, I guess."

"Humph... And you think _I'M_ mentally unstable." Airy said, as she popped in her ear-buds and started her Ipod again.

Sam blinked in surprise, and then his eyes shone over with guilt. "Airy, I didn't mean… AIRY..." Sam said as he stood up. But Airy simply plopped herself on the bed, and relaxed. Completely willing and able to ignore her brother.

Dean just sighed as Sam looked over, completely confused, to his older brother.

"Dude... You said it…" Dean said, putting his hands in the air. He had tried to get the two back on speaking terms, but Sam was fumbling left and right and Airy wasn't making it any easier. Sam didn't really seem to be getting the fact that Airy had changed. He'd have to learn how to deal with her on his own now.

"Just let it go. Try to talk her later, Okay"

"All right…" Sam said, sighing dejectedly. He felt like a real ass at the moment, and it didn't feel good.

"Alright… Now why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"Hey Dean-What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad… I'm sorry."

Dean then held his hand up to stop him from going further.

"No chick-flick moments."

Sam then gave an amused huff and smiled at his older brother.

"All right… Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

"Hey man, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You want anything?" Dean asked, tossing his jean jacket over his shoulders.

"No…" Sam said, checking his e-mails at the end of the bed. Airy was off in her own world on the other side.

"Aframian's buying…" Dean said, trying to tempt his brother into going. Sam shook his head no. Dean just shrugged as he walked over to Airy and grabbed one of her headphone strings… he then pulled harshly, popping Airy's ear bud right out of her ear.

"FOOD! Let's go." Airy jumped, glaring at her brother. She snatched her ear bud back, and returned it promptly.

"Fine, Fine, Fine..." She grumbled and she stood and followed Dean out the door. Sam looked at his brother and huffed.

"You know, you could have told me about that little trick… since I've been trying to get her attention all day." Sam said, causing Dean to look back and laugh haughtily as he closed the hotel room door. Sam rolled his eyes. It was times like these that he felt like he was the older brother...

Dean and Airy walked out of their hotel room and begin to walk toward the Impala. When Dean looked down the parking lot and saw the two cops he had insulted at the bridge talking to the man at the hotel counter. He couldn't hear what the men are saying, but he knew it wasn't good. Airy turned to see what her brother was looking at, only to turn around immediately and try to block her face with her hand. As soon as the hotel man pointed at them, Dean pulled out his cell phone, and speed dialed.

"_What?"_

"Dude, five-0. take off."

"_What about you and Airy?"_

"Uh, they kind of spotted us... Go find dad." Dean then hung up just in time and turned to face the two policemen who had just reached them. "Problem officers?"

"Where's your partner?" The officer said coldly, narrowing his eyes. Obviously he remembered the insults.

"Partner? What—What partner?" Airy turned and glared at Dean. Dean just turned and looked at her.

"OH, She's just my sister…"

One policeman signaled to the other to go check the hotel room. Airy could see Sam inside the hotel room, peering at the policeman through the curtains, coming closer and closer towards the room. She then saw him drop the curtain and take off.

"So… Fake US Marshal… Fake credit cards… You got anything that's real?"

Dean and Airy looked at one another, their eyes alight with mischief. They then both turned to the police officer, and said, in unison;

"Our Boobs…"

When the police officer locked his jaw and glared at them Dean grinned like a smartass. Airy giggled wickedly and blushed.

Moments later, Dean was being slammed into the hood of the police cruiser. Airy was being forced, head first, into the backseat of the police car.

"You have the right to remain silent…"

* * *

Dean sighed as he sat in the interrogation room in the police station. He looked over to Airy, who didn't look any better than he did.

"How you holding up, baby girl?" Dean asked.

"I'm just fine… Wish they hadn't taken my Ipod, though…" She said with a small pout. Dean just grinned back.

"I'm sure you'll find something else to listen to…"

Airy turned and glared at him. "If you so much as THINK of saying 'Sam' I will Houdini my way out of here, and leave you here…" Dean's face dropped dramatically.

"You still mad at him?"

"Did he apologize?"

"No…." He trailed off with a significant look from Airy. "Touché…"

It was then that the sheriff walked in the room with a large cardboard box. He went to the front of the table, and placed the box down in front of them. When Aradia saw who it was she paled. It was the same officer that walked up to Sam and Dean when Dean was ranting at the bridge. This was bad, very, _very_ bad. After the initial shock, she quickly put her mask back up.

"So… you want to give us your real names?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Airy just smiled, but kept her mouth shut. She was hoping to play her 'innocent little girl' card on this one until the end. She was pretty sure it was working, as the police officers so far had referred directly to Dean. They only looked at her in passing.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you are in here…"

"We talking like misdemeanor kind of trouble? Or uh… 'squeal like a pig' kind of trouble?" Dean asked. Airy had to bite her tongue, to stop herself from telling off her brother, or laughing her ass off at the police officer.

Or actually squealing like a pig… It would be hilarious, Dean would love it, but she didn't think the officer would appreciate that very much.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo... Boy, you are officially a suspect." Airy's eyes widened. Oh, HELL no! They were NOT trying to pin Constance's murders on her brother. And Satanic? _Really_? Idiot…

"That makes sense…" Dean said, getting cocky and leaning back in his chair. " Cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was three…"

"I know you got partners; one of them is an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me… _Dean._" The police officer said as he reached into a box on his desk and pulled out a book. He tossed it towards Dean, when it landed with a Weight-bearing THUMP right in front of them.

"Is this his?" Both siblings stared at the journal, working hard to keep their faces and eyes blank at the sight.

They both knew that book, knew it like the back of their hands. It was an old, over-stuffed leather bound journal. Wrapped three times around its middle, binding it tightly, was a matching thin leather cord. With dozens of little paperclips, post-its, newspaper clippings, print-outs and even napkins poking out from in between the pages.

It was their father's Journal. Of course, the police officer mistook the spark of recollection at the name he used… and not the book…

"I thought that might be your name…." The officer said, getting more confident and cocky as he talked. Even going so far as to grab the book back and flip through the pages like it was a favorite bedtime story.

"See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out…. I mean, its nine kinds of crazy." He said, and Aradia's face finally cracked into a cartoonist glare. Dean remained blank.

"But I found this, too." The policeman said as he opened the journal to the last page that read 'Dean 35-111' in thick ink. It was even circled a few times.

"Now, you're staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

* * *

The Police officer went after Dean again and again. Airy sat by minding herself as she listened in. She was biding her time until they broke out.

She came up with an escape plan while they were waiting, but she had to edit it a little because of the amount of police and placement of the cameras. After Dean and Airy where alone in the room, she would take her hairpin, and pick the locks on their handcuffs.

Then, they would wait until the hallway outside was clear, and make their way to the ladder that lead to the roof. They would continue up to the roof, and climb down into the alley behind the police station… Of course, that was after she got her Ipod back.

It was simple, easy, and carried little to no chance of being caught on camera.

It was perfect escape, and from the way Dean looked around the station when they were first brought in, he had come up with almost the same plan.

Of course, that was AFTER the police officer finally quit asking Dean question after question and finally left them alone. They couldn't escape with him sitting right there, and Airy knew that Dean wouldn't go as far as to knock the poor officer out. The guy was fairly nice… You know… For a cop.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you... It's my high-school locker combo." Airy looked back at the number, then looked back to Dean, and rolled her eyes. Could he have thought of a worse lie? Locker combos where in threes, and none of them went up 100, let alone 111.

It was then she saw his smart-ass smirk, and realized he was pulling one of his hunter tricks. She labeled it 'obviously lying'. Dean called it 'dicking around with dicks.'

"Are we gonna do this all night long?"

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." A second officer said, poking his head into the room for just a moment, before turning and joining the other officers that were already gearing up. Airy narrowed her eyes at the officer.

He was the one that had her Ipod. She had already mentally noted where his desk sat, and what his coffee cup looked like when she saw him earlier... Oh, she WOULD be getting back her Ipod... Mark her words. She would get it back.

The officer turned back to the Winchesters. "Do you two need to use the bathroom?"

"No…" Dean said blandly and when then police officer looked at Airy, she just curled her lower lip cutely, and shook her head no. The officer tightened the handcuffs on both of their wrists and left them hooked to the interview table…

Right after he left, Airy pulled out her Hairpin while Dean pulled out a paper clip from the pages of the journal.

They looked at one another and grinned.

* * *

Aradia slid down the fire escape like a well-trained Navy Officer. She slowed herself down at the last moment and jumped down the last 5 feet, into a rolling crouch. The ladder from the fire escape ended five feet in the air, so really, she had to. Dean had already climbed down the fire escape; he had dropped down the last 5 feet. He was heavier then Airy and didn't have years of Gymnastics on his side, so it made sense that he went first. He also liked to watch her when she dismounted to make sure she didn't hurt herself, or catch her if she fell.

But this wasn't too difficult a move, so she was fine. She picked herself up from the crouch, and dusted herself off as Dean grinned proudly. They both turned and quickly started to make their way out of the alley.

Dean then took their Father's journal out of his hidden pockets in his jacket, and held it carefully in his hands. Airy smirked as they made it away from the Police station. That book wasn't just going to be the thing to help them find dad... It was probably going to end up saving their lives. It was no wonder that Dean treated it like gold.

And when Airy pulled out her newly retrieved Ipod Dean paused, looking at her in disbelief.

"Wait a second… You're telling me that between breaking yourself loose of the handcuffs and getting out of the police station, you also somehow managed to yonk your Ipod back?…."

Airy looked back to him and grinned. "Summoned it. I also vanquished the box of 'evidence' they had on us…"

"Airy... You are a Ninja."

* * *

"Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal..."

Airy heard Sam laugh on the other end, even though she was on the outside of the payphone. _"You're welcome."_

"Listen, we gotta talk..."

"_Tell me about it."_ Sam said, before he started his non-stop rant. _"So the husband WAS unfaithful, and we ARE dealing with a woman in white…"_

"Sam."

"_She's buried behind her old house,"_

"Sam…"

"_So that should have been dad's next stop,"_

"Sammy would you shut up for a second?" Dean said, as Sam carried on. Airy shook her head endearingly. It seemed Sam was eager to be back hunting after all.

"_I just can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet…"_

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you… He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"_What? How do you know?"_

"I've got his journal." Dean said, as Airy leaned against the frame of the payphone, feeling bored and worn out.

"_He doesn't go anywhere without that."_

"Yeah, well he did this time."

"_What's it say?" _Sam asked, sensing why there dad would leave the precious journal behind.

"Same old ex-marine crap. When he wants to let us know where he's going…"

"_Coordinates. Where to?"_

"I'm not sure yet."

"_I don't understand, I mean what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on? __**WHOA!"**_

Airy and Dean both turned and looked at the phone as the squeal of brakes, followed by the peeling of tires was heard over the phone.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled into the phone. Airy pushed her way into the phone booth, snatching the phone away from Dean.

"SAM, Where are you? SAM!"

Both Airy and Dean chilled when they heard nothing but static. Then, they heard three words that answered everything.

"_Take me home…"_


	5. AN Being rewritten

Dear Readers;

'Little Sister' is being re-written.

My wonderful Beta, Eris Dynamite, and I are currently going back and fixing up the previous chapters. We are also working on the current chapters as well.

We went through the reviews of the story and took into consideration what you, the readers, said you liked and didn't like. We had a few long discussions, as well took an in-dept (and somewhat critical) look at the story. Using both of these, we decided on what we should keep and what we needed to work seriously on.

Now, don't worry; We aren't re-writing the whole plot or changing everything around... The basis of the story is going to remain the same. We are just going back to fix the Grammar errors and to fine-tune the story and fill in a few plot holes. We will also be addressing some of the issues that some of our reviewers have brought to our attention.

We have already finished the work on chapters one and two. 'Little sister' and 'Family matters'. So we are about half-way done. So, feel free to go back and re-read the first two chapters and see how you like them!

We want you to know that we do care about our readers as well as thank you for all your reviews. We hope to have the other chapters fixed and the real chapter 5 to be done for you soon.

And Thank you, Eris, for all your hard work!

Take care, and I hope you enjoy.

~Winchester-Colt


	6. RIP WC

Winchester-Colt, Also known Cynthia Gutierrez, Passed away today due to sudden Heart failure...

She and her stories will be missed, And i'm sorry to bring this news to you.

If anyone wishes to use her story ideas, i'm sure she would have loved it.

~A Friend of the Family.


End file.
